


The Void off the Cliff

by jadedgardens



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedgardens/pseuds/jadedgardens
Summary: Will and Hannibal escape to Cuba.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Void off the Cliff

“It really does look black in the moonlight.”   
He smiled, his breath unsteady as if they would be his last, and examined his fingers. Garret Jacob Hobbs. Randal Tier. Francis Dolarhyde. It was as if their blood had stained his hands forever. They did, of course, but Hobbs and Tier had been washed away. They were washed away with soap and water, but not from his mind. Or anyone’s mind. Adrenaline coursed through his body, pushing him into Hannibal. He gripped on to Hannibal’s back, silent sobs erupting from his chest, burying his face into Hannibal’s ribs. These tears, they weren’t of regret or pain. They were of love. Love of the hunt, love of the night, love of Hannibal. These tears were for him.   
“See. This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us.” His voice was quiet, taking deep breaths with every pause he made. His words were calculated, logical. But he meant everything he said. This was what he wanted for Will. He wanted him to join in the hunt, to understand the thrill. To understand him. That’s what he wanted for Will. He wanted Will to see the love for him. He ran his bloody fingers through Will’s matted hair, smiling softly. The crashing of the waves against the bluffs were the only thing that made Hannibal certain this was real life and not a dream. That they were alive together.  
“It's beautiful.” Will moved his hands to Hannibal’s upper back, leaning more into his body. He could hear Hannibal’s heartbeat. It was calm and steady. It was comforting. He moved his head away from Hannibal’s chest, looking deep into his eyes. He always hated eye contact. It was too distracting, he would always say. But Hannibal was the anomaly. He never wanted to look away. A single tear fell down his cheek, mixing with the freshly dried blood on his face. He could feel Hannibal leaning in, staring into his eyes back. He smiled, his body shaking.  
He lunged at Hannibal, pulling him down with him into the void of nothingness. The sea was loud, crashing against the eroding cliffs. And for a moment, it was quiet. All that was left on the bluffs was Francis Dolarhyde’s cold body and his blood.  
And then the sound of the waves began again.

The sun was hot and unforgiving, the heat waves visible if you squinted. The skies looked almost like a painting, the blue blurring with the yellow. Palm trees squatted in the hidden dirt underneath the golden sand. It looked fake, like some sort of soft clay that melted away in your hands. Perched under one of the palm trees was a man with a summer tan. He wasn’t obviously a tourist, but you could tell he wasn’t from here. Dark shades in the style of aviators covered his unknown eyes, with only the smile marks and greying stubble to give him a face. In his hands were a dull hunting knife and a branch, halfway carved into the shape of another knife. The branch was light and soft, unlike the hard expression the carver had. Each stroke of the blade was logical, calculated. He wasn’t an ametuer at this.  
Beside the carver was another man, paler and more broad. He definitely didn’t look like he was from here. His face was aged like a fine wine, yet each crease looked young. His face was clean shaven, no stubble left. The only thing that gave away his years of life were the small grey hairs lingering in his sun bleached blonde hair. His lips curled into a small smile as he gazed at the people walking and playing in the sand. Life was full here.  
“Makes me think of Abigail.” The first man remarked, looking at the paler one. He frowned slightly, itching his stubble. The paler one sighed quietly.  
“I miss her, too,” His accent was a perfect balance of understanding and almost mysterious. It was a European accent, probably Danish. He rubbed his eyebrows, his eyes moving from the people to the sand. Both their voices were quiet and full of what could have been. “She would have been so happy to be here. Perhaps I was wrong about us holding her back. We could have been good fathers to her. But I cannot change what has happened in the past. We left that past behind. You know that, Will.” His voice hushed to a whisper as the name escaped his mouth. He pursed his lips with thought, The soft pink not too different of a shade from his skin.  
“I thought we wouldn’t use those names out here. Considering, well…” Will laughed to himself. “Whatever. I knew you would slip up first. You could never get my name out of your mouth, Lecter.” He leaned over to Lector, kissing him on the forehead gently. Will’s hand moved on top of Lecter’s, his thumb rubbing against his. It was nice to be out in public during the day. It was a rare occasion, only when the world had forgotten about them. They were both presumed dead, one celebrated and the other mourned.  
“It’s strange. To see you like this.”  
“What do you mean, Hannibal?”  
“They assumed I killed you. That you were my last supper before I leapt into the void,” He smiled, reaching over to Will, running his hands through his curly hair. “I never thought you would forgive me. After everything.”  
“That’s another thing to unpack for our next session. And this isn’t our next session, is it.” Will grinned, his teeth glinting yellow against the sun’s rays. The two cuddled, bathing in the warm sun of Cuba. This was their design.

The cold wind weaved it’s way into the windowless adobe, the once colorful walls taking in the moon’s light. Six dog beds were set in the living room, with each dog bed occupied. A worn down cat tower was placed against the kitchen wall, a small cat curled up on the post. In a room not too far away from the living room and kitchen were Hannibal and Will, curled up together. The blankets on the bed were light, with the heavy blankets kicked onto the wooden floor, along with the decorative pillows. On the bedside table was a digital clock, the face showing 3:09 A.M. It was peaceful here. Only the occasional nightmare lingered, but it was otherwise peaceful. And that was what he wanted. What they both wanted.  
The dogs perked up, growling quietly. The wind whipped in the house, whistling its tune. The growling became louder as the wind whispered more, breaking off into individual voices. Shuffling off feet against the wooden flooring were heard. It was Will, his grey shirt slightly stained with sweat. He wiped his face, the dogs quieting as they saw him. He smiled at the dogs, squinting only slightly in the dark. He held his hand out, reaching for a cabinet in the kitchen. After rummaging through the drawer, he pulled out an electric lighter, flicking it on and letting the lighter lead him. Will dipped the light into the forest scented candles on the accent table in the dining room. The candles were worn down, but still remained usable. Hannibal bought Will those candles not too long after they arrived in Cuba. He said it was to help keep Will grounded, to help him retreat to the shared palace when things got dark. The candles flickered at first, fighting with the wind to stay alive. The wind backed off for a moment, laying low. The whispers of the wind, though, grew to be more chatty.  
“This is the place. I’m sure of it.”  
“Alright then. Z, Jimmy, you know what to do.”  
Will froze. Jimmy? Z? Those were his old colleagues. And that voice… Will blew out the candles, running to the bedroom. The clock face now read 3:15AM. He shook Hannibal, his eyes wide with fear. They both knew this could happen, but not this soon. They did everything to hide their tracks; fake names, new phones, new everything.  
The teacup has shattered once more. Hannibal woke up, a little concerned but mostly confused. He knew Will had the occasional nightmare, but it’s never been this bad. Will put a finger against Hannibal’s mouth, his face pale and his eyes twitching. Hannibal was even more confused. Then he wasn’t anymore. He understood what was going on. Hannibal slipped out of the bed, laying low. He slipped under the bed, Will following. The sound of the door breaking down echoed around the house. Hard footsteps of thick boots became louder, flashlights bouncing off the walls. The thick boots drew closer, each step making Will and Hannibal skip a beat. Both of their breathing was shallow and quiet. If they were to breathe any louder, they would no longer be able to breathe. Will stared at Hannibal, clutching him close to him. He didn’t want to lose him.   
The flashlights grew closer as the boots made their way into the bedroom.The light moved like spotlights on an actor, dancing across the walls and falling onto the floor. The lights inched their way to the bed, slowly crawling towards the body heat. Will and Hannibal froze, watching as their time together ticked away. Were their last moments going to be under a bed, holding each other just like on the bluffs? Were their last moments going to be not about the love they shared, but about the fear of being caught?  
Hannibal shot out from under the bed, quickly opening the bedside table drawer and pulling out a knife. He stabbed the first thick booted officer in the head, drawing the knife out and moving on to the next officer. He danced around, moving light and quick. Will looked from under the bed, watching Hannibal move. Blood sprayed the walls, painting small webs. Will smiled slightly, admiration filling his body. He slipped from under the bed, running up behind an officer, gripping their neck. He began to squeeze the flesh, moving his hands until he heard the bones crack. Hannibal looked at Will, smiling. It became another hunt. They both moved together in rhythm, watching the bullets from the officers’ guns mark the walls. They knew how to move between the bullets, waiting for the beats between the fire to strike.  
They moved on to the last target; Jack Crawford. Will’s mentor from the life before Hannibal. A gullible mentor when it came to Will’s intentions. Jack Crawford looked at him, his eyes wide with anger and guilt.  
“Will, what are you doing?” Jack’s voice was older now. It had been a few years since the bluff and a year since Will Graham was proclaimed dead to the FBI. But like Miriam Lass, Jack Crawford didn’t give up the search. “Give me a reason to not arrest you. To kill you.” He drew his gun from his coat pocket, pointing it at Will.  
“Jack. How wonderful for you to join us,” Will didn’t speak first. Instead, it was Hannibal. He was calm and collected, ignoring the fact that the blood of numerous FBI agents was on his clothing. “Shame that it had to be like this, though.” His lips curled into a one sided smile, just like he always smiled when he got caught. Will glanced at Hannibal, his hands also stained. Not with blood, but with the sounds of necks breaking open. Jack Crawford squinted at Hannibal, moving his gun towards him. Hannibal put his hands up, dropping the knife.  
Will lunged for the knife, the bullet firing into Hannibal’s side. Everything moved in slow motion for a moment, the bullet sprialing for what seemed to be minutes. Will gripped the knife, now lunging for Jack Crawford. He moved on all fours, just like a wolf. He howled as he plunged the knife into Jack’s chest, dragging the knife in and out all over his body. Jack’s body throbbed in pain, blood spraying on top of the webs already on the wall.  
And everything went silent.  
Will moved back, dropping the knife. He looked back at Hannibal, who was holding his side. Hannibal smiled at Will ever so slightly. Will crawled over to him, moving his hands on top of Hannibal’s, pushing on them.  
“Looks like our time here is over. Tell me Will, where do you want to go now?” Hannibal looked at Will, gazing into his eyes.   
“The bluffs.”


End file.
